


Patron Muse

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Muses, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was never one to overenthuse about his relationship with Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://dienw.livejournal.com/profile)[**dienw**](http://dienw.livejournal.com/), my second visitor, came knocking first as a Muse, and then as a witch. Originally posted [in this thread here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2648752#t2648752), this is a slightly tidied up version.

Sean would never have admitted to believing in Muses. They were as laughable, in his estimation, as the existence of witches and fairies. Yet if pressed, or after a few too many beers, or when passing time on set, or after one sleepless night too many, or if he was in a particularly maudlin mood, he might be convinced to expound upon his own Muse, his Euterpe and Erato, Thalia and Calliope; his Viggo.

He might be cajoled with a little nudging, or a casual mention of his lover, or an off-the-cuff remark about San Lorenzo's league standings to describe, at length, each and every way in which Viggo had improved his life, from acting to sculpting to piano to being so inspiring and giving to turning him onto that Argentinian tea with the strange name. With a little libational lubrication, he might even be persuaded to include a recounting of Viggo's various bodily scars and favourite places to be touched.

And each and every listener, upon digesting such adoring orations, wondered at such love and pondered exactly the same thing: _If only there was a Patron Muse of Shutting the Fuck Up._


End file.
